epoch_humanfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z About the Glossary This is a glossary/reference of terminology and slang in use in the various regions and levels of E:H society. Hopefully you will be able to make use of this list while creating your fictional works set in E:H Please feel free to add any new terminology/slang that you may invent during the creative process! A Top *'Augmentation Psychosis - '''a psychological condition in some people who have recieved augmentation. As the augmented individual realizes their overreliance on cybernetic, genetic, or nanotech assistance, they develop a loss of control or a loss of their Humanity, leading them to become irrational and even dangerous. B Top * '''BlackSID' - The most powerful and strongest form of SID (system intrusion defense) - The defensive mechanisms found on powerful A.I. systems. BlackSID not only protects its host system, it is likely to have counter-offensive abilities that will launch an vicious set of AI-guided counter attacks upon any intruder trying to breach its defences. Don't frag with BlackSID unless you feel suicidal! C Top * Chilly - To be chilled, relaxed, happy, all-good. * Cutter - A shortened version of "DataCutter" - A term referring to elite cyber-hackers who specialise in breaking into A.Is D Top * DataCutter - A term referring to elite cyber-hackers who specialise in breaking into A.Is, breaking through the strong defence mechanisms of such system E Top *'Elysium High' - (a psychological ideology an individual that watches too much of the Elysium News Network subscribes to, sharing in Elysium's belief that Human enhancement and augmentation will lead the world to a technological utopia. Example: "Don't mind him, he's on an Elysium high." F Top * Federek, Federeks - The Federek is the main currency of the world. A styalised F is used as the currency symbol. Also commonly referred to as "reks". Usage: "That will cost F100.00 sir" or "You owe me 100 reks!" *'Frag, Fragging, Fragger' - Alternatives to Fuck, Fucking, Fucker G Top * (term/word) - (description) H Top * (term/word) - (description) I Top * IGen - One of the first mega-corporations, IGen had a virtual monopoly over many sectors of production before the death of its founder, Benjamin Abbey, enabled it to be torn apart by competitors. It now exists in a greatly diminished capacity, and focuses on technology and bioengineering. J Top *'(term/word)' - (description) K Top *'(term/word)' - (description) L Top * (term/word) - (description) M Top * (term/word) - (description) N Top *'(term/word)' - (description) O Top *'(term/word)' - (description) P Top *'(term/word)' - (description) Q Top *'(term/word)' - (description) R Top *'Rek, Reks' - A slang term commonly used to refer to the world currency, The Federek. "You owe me 100 reks!" S Top * SID - System Intrusion Defence - A hybrid of hardware and software that is used to protect networked systems from malicious attack. SID comes in many forms, from the most basic anti-viral/firewall systems upto the leathal BlackSID protecting the most powerful AIs T Top * (term/word) - (description) U Top *'(term/word)' - (description) V Top *'(term/word)' - (description) W Top * (term/word) - (description) X Top * (term/word) - (description) Y Top * (term/word) - (description) Z Top * (term/word) - (description) Category:Reference Category:Glossary